


Precipice

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: 10 Kisses [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Obi-Wan, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Vaderwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: “Prisoners rate bedrooms and medical care?” Obi-Wan asks.Anakin smiles, sharp, familiar, strange. “I’m glad you’re feeling well enough to be sarcastic. Welcome home, Obi-Wan.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 10 Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823233
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic to sate my eternal need for Sith!Ani with a somnolent and domestic Obi-Wan.... Posted first (four weeks ago) at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

Ever since Naboo, Obi-Wan’s nightmares have him falling. Sometimes down the melting pit on Theed, where he falls and falls and falls into the darkness. Sometimes from the gunship onto the hot sands of Geonosis or into the ocean from the rain-slicked platforms on Kamino.

This time it’s from the structures on Mustafar into the molten lava.

The brightness of the flame makes Obi-Wan wake. He sits up slowly, his head dulled by the thick-fog of pain medication. For a moment, he doesn’t know where he is and then the richness of the colors speak to him, the feminine touch of the room. Padme’s room. Padme’s apartment on Coruscant.

Padme is gone. He knows it. Everyone is gone. Or as good as gone. His hands touch the neural disruptor wrapped around his neck; it's more than what it seems. There is naught but silence where there was once the warm hum of other Jedi.

He starts to rise and the pain shooting through his leg is enough to make him sit down hard, leaning back into the pillows. His ankle. He’d broken it on Mustafar. In the fight he had not had the heart to win. Already, it seems like a lifetime ago. Especially when he is clean and warm and wearing fresh clothes. He touches the soft black trousers and the silken blue tunic.

“I always thought you’d look good dressed in blue.” A hand grips Obi-Wan’s shoulder, slides down his arm, tracing the seam of the fabric. His padawan was always tactile. “You need to keep this elevated,” Anakin says as he places Obi-Wan’s leg on the bed, propping a soft pillow beneath his heel. “A medical droid will be here shortly

“Prisoners rate bedrooms and medical care?” Obi-Wan asks after a moment, unable to stop himself. 

Anakin smiles, sharp, familiar, strange. “I’m glad you’re feeling well enough to be sarcastic. Welcome home, Obi-Wan.”

In the days following, it becomes obvious his former apprentice no longer exists and that Anakin is more himself than he ever was under the rule of the Jedi Order.

Though Obi-Wan had thought he would be killed in the aftermath of battle, shipped off to parts of the galaxy unknown or worse, he seems to bear something of a status in Anakin’s new household. And though he cannot leave, and he can feel the eyes of droids and humanoid staff alike watching him, he can move around the house as he pleases. Which comes in handy since it seems he’s the sole caretaker for Anakin and Padme’s twins.

A fact that Anakin seems to find alluring. When he watches Obi-Wan feeding or playing with the babies, his eyes light up like the Tatooine suns; when they’re blue instead of that strangely glittering gold, they shine like the noonday sky.

It’s an unremarkable evening when it finally happens, the culmination of this new relationship. Obi-Wan has put the twins to bed, after telling them a story he remembers from the crèche, even though they’re far too young to understand it. As he slips out of their bedroom, pulling the door half closed behind him, he runs into Anakin.

Anakin stares at him like he’s seeing him for the first time. “When Padme died, I thought it was lost. The chance for a family. But it’s not.” Anakin crowds him, caging him against the wall with his arms, leaning down until all Obi-Wan can see is gold skin, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair.

“Anak—“

“Shh. I’ve got you.”

Anakin’s mouth is hot and tastes strongly of caff. He presses Obi-Wan flush to the wall. Obi-Wan doesn’t fight, doesn’t want to wake the twins or anyone else in the household. This moment is not to be witnessed.

“Come to my bed,” Anakin whispers, suggestion and command all at once.

Obi-Wan stares into those glittering eyes, teetering on a precipice.

With a single word, he lets himself fall. 


End file.
